The Man You'll Marry
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Settling down was the last thing on Rachel Berry's mind til she receives a package containing a family heirloom with a story 'The next man you'll meet is the man you'll Marry' but that's all it is? A story? Then why is Sam Evans suddenly stalking her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Man You'll Marry**

**So this bunny has been eating me since I read the short story by the same name by Debbie Macomber (ok so technically this is based on the first story in the book called 'The Man You'll Meet' but details LOL…. Originally I was going to make this a Tina/Puck fic but then I shelved the idea for a while and now I'm dusting it off and making this a Rachel/Sam fic instead. This is my first time writing this ship and my first time doing Sam in general so hopefully I do it justice…. Disclaimers before I begin, like I said the plot belongs to Debbie Macomber, the characters belong to Ryan Murphy (except for various OC's here and there in supporting roles) and the setting in completely AU where Glee-verse never happened…. Oh yea and Fabbery friendship just needed to put that out… that being said enjoy**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There were just so many times that Rachel Berry could take rejection and she feared that she was reaching her limit.

"I see," she spoke into her cell phone as she sunk into a seat at the local coffee bean, "but you'll hold my resume and head shots in case something comes up….."

She was the star of her High School drama and glee club, a graduate from a prestigious university of the arts and yet at the ripe young age of 25 she was beginning to feel that she had peaked.

"Thanks again," she spoke to the man on the other end who had just told her that while he loved her audition for the lead role in a new television series he was producing his co-workers decided to go in another direction…. Translation tall and blonde.

Letting out a sigh she wondered if it was best that she took her mother's advice and settle down while she was still young and if fate stepped in and granted her a roll well then so let it be.

Taking a sip on her mocha which was now practically iced she began to wonder to herself if the day could possibly get any worse and then like clockwork the sounds of her personal anthem 'Don't Rain on My Parade' filled the air causing her to pick up her phone in a flash. Perhaps the producers came to their senses after all.

"Hello," she said her voice trying to hide its excitement.

"So, did you get the part?" her mother Shelby asked her from the other end.

"Almost….the producers decided to go in another direction."

Rachel could practically hear her mother's muffled sighs on her end of the line before the older woman spoke up.

"You know who I saw at the Whole Foods market the other day?"

"If I said no would you tell me anyway?" Rachel asked not in the mood for her mother's games.

"Evelyn Cohen Chang, she was telling me how her daughter Tina and how she was just married a few months ago to some brilliant up and coming director…."

Director? Rachel thought to herself wondering if perhaps her mother wasn't working some agenda after all.

"A director you say mom, did you catch his name."

"Artie something or other but that's not important….. What's important is that your friends are getting married and settling down and well…. I created a profile for you on J Date."

"You didn't."

"It's not like your getting any younger," Shelby said as Rachel shook her head, not that the older woman could see it.

"No, we're not having this discussion now over the phone mom….anyway who is to say I'm not on some hot date right this very moment."

"Really? What's his name, where did you meet him?"

"Goodbye mother," Rachel said clicking her phone off and turning it off before tossing her cup into the trash and making her way out into the crisp early spring air deciding to walk the rest of the way to her apartment all the while trying to remember if she still had her former High School classmates number, if it was the same and if the young Asian girl even remembered who she was enough to hook her up with her husband….professionally speaking as it was.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fifteen minutes later she smoothed down her skirt as she entered her apartment building and began to make the long walk up the stairs to her third floor apartment however before she could even slip her key into her lock she was greeted by the voice of her neighbor, Emma.

"So Rachel hear about the latest audition yet?"

It was bad enough that she didn't get the part but to keep reminding herself of this as the people in her life asked, it was torture.

Letting her lips curve into a small frown she looked into the young woman's eyes.

"I take it that's a no then, I'm sorry….there will be other auditions."

Rachel nodded. It was sweet of the older woman to say despite the fact that she said it time after time after and nothing changed…. Until.

"I know what will cheer you up," the older woman said with a smile that made her doe eyes pop before she disappeared into her own apartment only to reemerge moments later with a rather large package.

"The delivery guy was in the lobby and I knew you were out so…. I hope you don't mind that I signed for you."

Rachel shook her head as she took the package thinking that if the roles were reversed and she noticed Emma was receiving a package and wasn't in the building that she'd sign it herself.

"So, expecting something."

Rachel shook her head as this was definitely a shock to her as it was only March and her Birthday and the Holidays weren't until December and she didn't order anything from EBay or Amazon… at least she didn't think she had though she did remember hearing on Oprah or Dr. Phil or something about sleep shopping and wondered if all her stress was leading her subconscious to bouts of random retail therapy. God she hoped she didn't max out her Amex.

"Well then this is exciting, a surprise…. Perhaps it will brighten up your day."

"Perhaps," Rachel said faking a smile wondering how her neighbor could always be so chipper.

"Well let me know what it was alright?"

Rachel just nodded promising Emma she'd do so as she scurried into her apartment tossing the box onto her bed and opening it up only to find a garment bag and what looked to be a letter…..

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hope that this package has found you well. Anyway as you know I never had a daughter of my own and have always considered you to be like one to me. That being said it's only natural that this be passed along to you. Anyway I'm sure your father has told you the story before…about how I had went to a boutique in Paris and bought an evening gown only to find that I had received this dress instead with the seamstress claiming that the dress was destined for me, that the next guy I would meet would be my soul mate and well seconds later I met your uncle and the rest is history as it were. Anyway I bring this up because I'm kind of physic….and well I had a dream about you Rachel. I saw you standing under a canopy dressed in this dress standing next to a young man who with his blonde hair and blue eyes clearly isn't Jewish but it doesn't matter because you were smiling, happy, in love…. Anyway I'm rambling which isn't something one should do in a letter. Anyway like I said I am bequeathing this dress to you with the same words that were spoken to me. The next man you'll meet will be your soul mate, the one you'll marry._

_With Love,_

_Aunt Chloe._

Rachel's heart raced as she read the letter over three times hoping that the words would somehow someway change from this lunacy. That's what this was right? A cosmic joke of epic proportions? Sucking in a deep breath she reached over toward the garment bags zipper with shaky hand as she slowly slid the zipper down, visions of the white silk gown becoming clear with each movement.

It was official….. Her day had just hit rock bottom….

**TBC**

**So like the teaser so far… should I continue this or scrap it…. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man You'll Marry**

**The response for this fic was WOW just WOW…. Thanks for all the support I hope this chapter continues to impress….sadly IDK when the next update after this one will be and not for the lack of enthusiasm/inspiration. My computer crashed a few weeks back and I'm using the factory trial version of word which is almost up so until I buy a new program I can't write which sucks…**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After submerging herself into a long bubble bath and sending a long e-mail to her former classmate in hopes that she could get a meeting Rachel wanted to push the travesty of a day she had behind her and thankfully fell into a dreamless and peaceful slumber.

Maybe, just maybe her slumber wasn't so dreamless at all…. Perhaps what she thought happened the day before was just a dream…. The rejection, the maternal meddling, and most of all Aunt Chloe's dress… all figments of her imagination.

Letting out a relaxing breath Rachel got out of bed and walked toward her closet thinking that today would be the day that she'd get the call that would signify that she finally landed the role she was meant to play and was on the path to becoming a star.

Shifting through her closet it was then she spotted it, hanging there in the back like a scarlet letter of sorts. No, it wasn't a dream it was real. She had indeed received her Aunt Chloe's dress and if that stupid family legend held true then the next man she would meet would be the man she married.

She wanted to let out a long lingering scream vocals be dammed however she knew that if she did the neighbors would come knocking asking what was wrong and she didn't want to exclaim to them about the 'magic' dress as they would surely think she was nuts and send her away in a straitjacket, however there was one person she could talk to that wouldn't think her crazy when they heard about her gift, at least not crazier than usual. That one person was Quinn Fabray her best friend since forever. Reaching over to her night stand Rachel picked up her cell, briefly glancing at the date and letting out a grimace as she noted that it was Friday the 13th before she let her fingers dance across the key pad to dial the familiar number willing that despite the date luck would be on her side and her friend wouldn't be off to work as of yet.

"Hello," Quinn's voice soon spoke into Rachel's ear.

"Thank god it's you and not your machine."

Quinn let out a sigh from her end taking in the tone of her friend's voice.

"So, from the sound of your voice I take it you didn't get the job."

"No, they went another direction but that's not the point. The point is that I'm getting married Quinn."

"Married? Rachel have you been dating someone behind my back?"

"No," Rachel paused to catch her breath, "remember the story about my Aunt Chloe."

"The one about the dress?"

"That would be the one."

"Ok…I'm still lost."

"Well," Rachel said clicking on her laptop to see if she received a message from Tina yet, "I came home yesterday and guess what was sitting in a package in front of my door?"

"And your sure it was THAT dress?"

"Came with a note from Chloe and everything…. Apparently she had a dream about me."

"A dream?"

"Yea a dream….," Rachel said as she paused momentarily to look at her inbox, smiling at the message that she just read, "anyway did you hear Tina got married."

"Wow that was a sudden subject change, anyway Tina? Like Tina from High School?"

"That would be the one, anyway I brought it up because her new husband apparently is this up and coming director and I landed a meeting with him tomorrow and what if he's the next man I meet…I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'm meant to be a homewrecker….. And sleeping with the director well that will just toss my integrity as an artist out a window now wouldn't it?"

"Well then you'll just have to get out there and try to meet someone before tomorrow now won't you….say lunch with me this afternoon, Breadstix….perhaps today will be your lucky day."

"Lucky Quinn? It's Friday the 13th not St. Patrick's Day."

"Well you're not Irish so it shouldn't matter, anyway perhaps we'll get a cute waiter and he'll be your soul mate."

"Ha…you're funny."

"I'm serious…Breadstix, noon I'm dying to hear more about the dress and besides we've both been busy and haven't had a girls afternoon in forever."

Rachel had to let out a laugh at her friends comment. It was true that they hadn't seen one another on a face to face level in at least a month what with both of their busy schedules.

"It's a date," Rachel said as she soon hung up the phone letting a wash of panic overcome her. Yes, Quinn was joking when she mentioned them having a cute male waiter but seriously what if while out she did run into a man….well then she wanted to at least make a good first impression.

Getting back up off of her bed Rachel let out a sigh as she headed back toward her closet, her eyes avoiding the dress, as she picked out her outfit of the day, something simplistic and sophisticated yet cute just in case . Smoothing out the black skirt she just slipped on she had to laugh, was she actually taking this magic dress thing seriously in the moment? Shaking thoughts out of her head she pulled her hair back with a headband and made sure everything she needed for the afternoon was tucked into her handbag before lacing up her boots and heading out however before she could take more than two steps out the door she was greeted with a smile.

"Hello Rachel," Emma said with a bright smile on her face.

Smiling Rachel exchanged pleasantries with her neighbor hoping that she would go into her own apartment so she could head off to the mall however this was not the case.

"Is there something you need Emma? A cup of sugar or something else neighborly."

Emma softly bit her lip.

"Oh no…I would never borrow sugar…but…well…between us girls what was in the package you got yesterday?"

"Just a dress," she spoke casually as she hoped that would be enough to get her neighbor off her case. Sure Emma was sweet and all but at the moment she was getting to be just as meddlesome as her previous neighbor Holly who while in her mid thirties still was under the impression that she was a college co-ed partying all night and sleeping all day and just wanting to gossip about everything and anything in between. However if this were Holly she wouldn't of accepted the answer of 'just a dress' and would be asking for more details however Emma just smiled telling her that was nice before opening the door to her apartment and going inside.

Standing in the stairwell Rachel willed god to give her strength as she made it out of her building toward the mall to meet Quinn, hoping that she didn't have any unfortunate run ins with any mystery men on the way. Letting the sounds of one of her many many many Broadway soundtracks take over her attention as she drove, Rachel almost missed the turn into the mall's parking lot letting her car skid a bit as she abruptly turned.

This was not the time to get into an accident, she mused to herself though the thought of a hot EMT did intrigue her ever so slightly.

Shaking that idea from her brain she finally managed to pull into a space just as the clock on her dash turned to noon.

"Crap," Rachel muttered under her breath as she turned off her car and seemingly sprinted across the parking lot entering the closest mall entrance which coincidently had to of been the entrance the farthest away from their ultimate destination.

Heading toward the escalator her mind was so set on making it up to Breadstix and Quinn as soon as possible that as she placed her foot on the first tread she lost her footing and soon she began to slip. Flailing her arms, she tried with all her might to reach the hand rails as she fell backwards. However her hands never reached and soon her petite body managed to land in a pair of arms sending a wave of shock to overcome her body while at the same time she seemed to be silently laughing. This was un freaking believable, she thought to herself as she twisted around to thank her rescuer. This motion however caught the young man off guard and seconds later as the escalator reached the top floor both parties came crashing to the floor gathering a small crowd around them.

"Sorry," Rachel managed to squeak out after a few moments of silence, "are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that question," he said with a sweet smile crossing his lips.

"I'm fine," she replied still lying on the ground watching as her rescuer began to stand up and dust himself off. He was a young man, most likely in his mid twenties like she was, with shaggy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, and those lips….her thoughts however were broken when another masculine voice spoke out breaking the silence.

"Miss, are you alright," a security guard asked her as she began to sit up.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "just a little disoriented that's all."

The older man nodded as he began to scribble something down on a clipboard.

"Do you know what date it is?" he asked beginning a long line of questions which Rachel answered with flying colors.

"Ok, you seem alright," he replied, "now if I can get your names and a formal statement then we're good to go."

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said.

"Sam Evans," her rescuer replied.

'Sam'- she let his name echo in the back of her mind while she gave the officer an account of just how she fell while Sam did the same.

As the officer left Rachel smiled as she looked over to Sam.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"I really wouldn't go to that much of a dramatic," he replied with a half smile, his eyes now seeming to give her the once over.

"Oh you want dramatic, I'll give you dramatic," she said with a wide smile thinking about her Aunt Chloe's letter and how the description of her hypothetical husband seemed to fit this Sam Evans to a T, "are you married?"

He let out a laugh.

"That was more invasive then dramatic," Sam said holding out his hand to her to show her the absence of a wedding band, "anyway no, I'm not married."

Rachel let out a sigh.

"This can't be happening," she spoke thinking it was to herself however soon Sam's eyes caught hers making her realize that her muttering was indeed out loud.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Rachel blurted out, "I mean let's face it a guy like you has to have someone, and I mean you're adorable…"

She could swear Sam was blushing as she rambled on.

"Are we done with this game of twenty questions cause I'm running late as it is and…"

At those words Rachel was reminded of Quinn and their lunch date for the first time and wondered just how much time had passed before replying.

"Just one more question, I swear…what do you do for a living?"

"Graphic designer," he said with a smile.

"Interesting," Rachel said, "anyway like I said that was it with the questioning and all and once again I want to give you thanks for well you know."

Sam nodded.

"anyway don't take any offence to this, I mean I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I just want you to know I'm not interested in marriage right now."

Rolling his eyes Sam muttered a brief OK before walking in the opposite direction of where Breadstix was while Rachel continued to her restaurant hoping that Quinn was still there waiting for her.

**TBC**

**OK so I was going to include the Faberry lunch date this chapter but I really wanted to update this now. Anyway hope you liked this update, feedback is loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Ok, so first things first…. LOVED Original Song however WHY did they Release Hell To The No when in my opinion 'Trout Mouth' 'My Headband' and 'Big Ass Heart' were MUCH Better…that being said this chapter is just a heaping dose of Faberry goodness….also the final line I came up with using an English to Navi translator online…. The text translates to 'Pleasure to See You Again'. Also though I didn't buy MS Word I did download another word processor that although doesn't check spelling/grammar as well as Word did will at least allow me to continue to update…. That being said thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/put this on alert and please do enjoy this update…**

**-x-**

By the time she finally entered Breadstix five minutes later Rachel was shaken up and out of breath. Quinn noticed her instantly as she entered the door and waved her to a booth.

"What happened? Did you see a black cat or something and freak out because you've never been late for anything since without calling first since I've known you and I've know you for a while now."

Letting out a sigh Rachel took a sip of the iced tea her friend had kindly ordered for her before muttering under her breath.

"Or something."

In that moment two things clicked in Quinn's mind. The first being that Rachel entered with a bit of a limp and the second reason, the reason that they set up the lunch in the first place, the dress and the legend that it carried.

"Are you ok," Quinn said deciding that the or something had to do with the limp or at least partly, "you looked like you were limping."

"You don't want to know," Rachel said looking from her menu to the young waitress who had arrived to take their order.

"Yes I do, and in detail at that," Quinn replied placing her own order before looking at Rachel once more once the young girl walked away, "anyway so much for my hot waiter theory."

Rachel just nodded not making eye contact with Quinn; however it was this body language that caused a grin to cross on Quinn's perfect pink pout.

"Oh my god you didn't."

"I… I think I did," Rachel said in a whispered tone while she continued to let her lips be more occupied with her straw then her speaking.

Quinn began to glare at Rachel, trying to break her with just a simple look as she was known to do all the time.

Moments later Rachel let out a sigh as she broke the silence, telling Quinn all about how she was in a rush to meet her and how her foot got caught on the escalator and how she crashed into the arms of one Sam Evans.

"Rachel Evans," Quinn said, "that's got a nice ring to it."

"No it doesn't."

"So…. How does he look like… I need visuals."

"Like the guy my Aunt Chloe described," Rachel said with a slight tinge of defeat in her voice as the waitress placed their meals on the table asking if they needed their drinks refilled.

"Yes please," Quinn said before turning back to Rachel, "I think it's all sorts of romantic…. Kismet really."

"You say this because it isn't happening to you."

"Think of it as the roll of a lifetime."

"Ha ha…. No," Rachel said as the duo ate there meal, their conversation for the moment shifting from Sam and the dress to the other things that the duo had been up to since the last time they met face to face which for a while proved to be a pleasant distraction, this was until Quinn's lips curled into a Cheshire cat grin as she looked over to Rachel.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" the young blonde asked.

"I'm not planning on tracking down Sam Evans if that is what you're implying as the thought that he's the man that I'm going to spend my life with is silly at best in fact I doubt I'll see him again."

"I didn't say anything."

"Anyway I was planning on doing a bit of shopping to look for an outfit for my meeting tomorrow that was until I realized my budget is kind of tight this month and so I plan to scour my closet instead."

"I'll help, after all when it comes to you and me I'm the more fashionable one."

Looking down at her black and white striped top and black skirt Rachel pouted.

"Hey I resent that."

"Ok, so granted what you wear now is a million times better then those hideous animal sweaters you wore in High School but still a second pair of eyes looking in your closed won't hurt."

Nodding something soon clicked in Rachel's brain.

"What about work…don't you have to…."

"Night Shift….meaning that for the next few hours I'm all yours."

"And somehow that's what I'm worried about," Rachel said with a smile.

**x-x-x-x-x-**

The duo finished their meal and made there way to Rachel's apartment. Upon entering the bedroom Quinn seemingly sprinted toward the closet and anxiously began to sift through the it.

"Ok Rachel, where is the sucker."

"All the way in the back," she replied however instantly regretting it as Quinn pulled the garment out admiring its intricate stitching and bead work.

"It's beautiful Rachel."

"I know it's beautiful, but that's not the point Quinn."

"And what is the point again?"

Letting out a sigh Rachel took this question to mean that Quinn wanted to hear the whole story. Smiling the petite brunette looked into her friends eyes.

"Well, it all began years ago when my Aunt Chloe was studying abroad. She's been shopping on the Champs-Élysées with some of her friends and came across this boutique where she'd found this evening gown that she thought was stunning however it had needed a bit of alteration and so she left it with the seamstress. Then a few days later when she went to pick up her purchase she'd found that the dress she'd been given wasn't the dress she'd bought instead it was this wedding dress. My Aunt Chloe in true Berry fashion had a fit…slamming the seamstress, telling her how she's spent good money on the gown and so on and so fourth however the seamstress just laughed telling her that she'd be needing a wedding dress more as she was about to meet her future husband in the next man she would meet. Still taking it as a joke my aunt left however her mind must have been elsewhere cause next thing she knew she was being pulled back from almost being hit by a cab and less then a month later the young man who saved her life became her husband."

"And so Chloe thinks lightning can strike twice?" Quinn asked

Shrugging her shoulders Rachel simply nodded.

"The dress is pretty though…" Quinn said again with a smile crossing her lips.

"Try it on then. "

Letting out a laugh Quinn shook her head.

"I can't. "

Rachel flashed a smile as she removed the dress from its zipper.

"You can, I insist. "

"Well if you insist," Quinn said smiling as she stripped down to her undergarments and slipped into the gown admiring her reflection as she observed how it fit, hugging her in all the right places like a perfect white silken glove.

"Oh my god Quinn that looks amazing on you."

"It does, doesn't it?" Quinn replied.

"Maybe Aunt Chloe's premonition was wrong… maybe it was you that she saw in her dream."

"If it was me that she saw then why didn't she say as much in her letter?"

"You know Aunt Chloe, she's a scatter brain and…."

As Rachel talked Quinn slipped out of the dress placing it neatly on Rachel's bed and was beginning to slip back on her street cloths as she exclaimed…

"Try it on!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Berry, try it on."

Rachel shook her head.

"Try the damn dress on…"

Sighing Rachel knew that Quinn was rather persistent and sooner or later she'd have to try on the dress and decided that she'd just do it now to get it over with, it would be like ripping off a band aid.

Flashing a half smile Rachel began to slip off her cloths now as she thought that Quinn and her had a slightly different build and if the dress fit her friend with such perfection then surely it wouldn't look good on her except….

"Oh My God Rachel!" Quinn squealed as she began to feverously clap her hands, "you look like a princess."

Looking at her reflection Rachel couldn't help but smile. She did look like something out of a Disney Movie didn't she…..but no, it couldn't be the dress fit her friend perfectly so fitting her like this was damn near impossible…

"It's magic," Quinn said snapping her out of her inner thoughts, "it has to be."

Rachel shook her head as she still wasn't buying the idea.

"There is no such thing as a magic dress," she said as she changed swiftly back into her own cloths now and slipping the dress back onto it's hanger and slipping it into it's place in the back of her closet before she began to brush her fingers along her wardrobe and letting out a sigh. "Well, that is unless you can find something in this mess of a closet that can magically captivate one Artie Abrams into giving me a break when I meet him tomorrow?"

Letting out a laugh Quinn moved to Rachel's side and began sifting through the cloths now as well.

"Well, we'll see what I can do," she spoke with a smile watching Quinn toss a few items on the bed, one in particular catching Rachel's eye.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Admiring the simple black dress and red jacket that she was now wearing as she looked her reflection over in the glass windows of the office building that Artie Abrams worked at she let out a confident breath.

"This is it," her inner monologue began, "today is your day….he's going to love you…your going to finally get that break you deserve….."

However her inner monologue suddenly became interrupted when she heard a voice speak up from behind her, a haunting voice that she didn't think she'd ever hear again and yet at its sound she swore she felt her heart skipping a proverbial beat.

" Prrte' ne tse'a nga nìmun."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Ok, time for good news and bad news…. Good news is that due to popular demand 'Trouty Mouth' has been released on Itunes…. And the Bad news is that while I have the source material to work with as an outline for this I have no clue just what direction I want to go with this…. Ok so not that bad of news… anyway hope you enjoy the update….also Sìltsan syayvi = good luck, thanks Katy for helping with that translation-also the monologue that Rachel uses is called "I'm a Bagel' and it's from Funny Girl which just screams Rachel….**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Just hearing that voice sent a chill down Rachel's spine; though she supposed this could also be do to the fact that the AC was being pumped insanely high. Sucking in a deep breath she swiveled around on her heels to look at the man in question… no it was definitely him that was causing her chills.

Not in shock like she was the other day when they met, Rachel took a good look at Sam and let out a sigh.

"Excuse me?" she asked recalling those foreign words that this person spoke to her moments earlier.

His large lips curled into a grin that gave her a flash of his perfectly white teeth.

"I said pleasure to see you again," he said, "It was Navi…"

Rachel flashed him a blank stare.

"…Navi you know like Avatar."

"I know what Navi is; I just thought only tweens and fan boys actually spoke it in public."

"Who says I'm not a fan boy?" Sam spoke in a challenging tone while Rachel's eyes sized him over.

No, she thought to herself, this boy….man….was way too attractive to be a nerd.

"So, what are you doing here anyway….Rachel was it…."

Rachel nodded however instead of answering the young mans questions she instead opted to turn the table on him.

"I should be asking you the same question, I mean are you stalking me, trying to get me paranoid before the biggest meeting of my life?"

"Stalking you? I don't even know you….well I know your name is Rachel but that's about all I know about you."

"Right, then what are you doing here if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Its fine," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I work here actually."

"But I thought you said you were a graphic designer…."

Nodding he smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered that, anyway I am a graphic designer, in fact I'm working with one of the directors now on visual effects for his next film."

"That director wouldn't happen to be Artie Abrams now would it?"

"That information is classified…. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just I am here for a meeting with Mr. Abrams and if he was your colleague I thought maybe you could put in a good word for me….silly really."

"Not silly at all, nothing's harmful about a bit of networking even if it's with a person you barely know."

The tone of his voice and the smirk on his lips as he'd said his last few words caused Rachel to shirk away once more letting her mind fall back on the dress.

'not now,' she scolded her straying mind while at the same time she was also letting her inner monologue contemplate as to weather this comment was an invite for her to ask him if he was trying to ask her out. Thankfully however she never got a chance to ask him her inquiry as in the moment a young receptionist called out….

"Rachel Berry."

"That's me," she spoke to Sam sucking in a deep breath and giving herself one final pep talk as she turned to walk into Artie's office.

"Sìltsan syayvi," he spoke under his breath as he watched her walk away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As she entered the office she was trying to settle her thoughts and get her head into the proverbial game as she looked over to the young man sitting behind the desk before her. He looked to be about her age, perhaps a year older with dark hair and the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever laid her own on.

"So you must be Rachel, "Artie said with a smile as he wheeled around the table and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry, "she said putting her hand in his while allowing her eyes to be trained on him.

"Are you staring at my chair? "

"No, of coarse not, I have no reason to discriminate your integrity as a director because you are handy capable no, I was merely observing that you look much younger then I suspected you'd be. "

Artie simply nodded about to open his mouth however Rachel continued to talk.

"I mean I know that you are married to Tina and she went to High School with me but I figured if you were an established director that you'd be…"

"Older. "

"Yea….anyway how old are you. "

"Twenty six," he spoke humoring her.

"and have you directed anything before, I mean if you haven't done so it's all well and good but if you have I'm curious to know what so that I can study your work and mold myself into the kind of ingénue that you are looking for."

"I've directed a few indie films that have toured the film festival circuit however I'm in the process of shopping around for a script so that I can branch out and go mainstream."

"So then if you don't have a script what is this? Clearly not an audition? Did Tina put you up to this just to humor me? Anyway just my luck right…. I mean it's always 'you're too short' or 'too ethnic looking' or too loud' or…."

"I never said I didn't have A script, I just said I was shopping around for a script for my mainstream debut….anyway I was wondering if you had a monologue you could read for me or something."

In this moment Rachel's face lit up as she knew the perfect monologue to perform.

"Ok, so this is a monologue from the character Fanny Brice from 'Funny Girl,' "

Artie just nodded as Rachel began to do a barrage of vocal exercises before she began:

_…Suppose all ya ever had for breakfast was onion rolls. Then one day, in walks (gasp) a bagel! You'd say, 'Ugh, what's that?' Until you tried it! That's my problem - I'm a bagel on a plate full of onion rolls. Nobody recognizes me! Listen, I got 36 expressions. Sweet as pie and tough as leather. And that's six expressions more than all those...Barrymores put together. Instead of just kicking me, why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot, 'cause they're scared that I got...such a gift! 'Cause I'm the greatest star, I am by far, but no one knows it. Wait - they're gonna hear a voice, a silver flute. They'll cheer each toot, hey, she's terrific!, when I expose it. Now can't you see to look at me that I'm a natural Camille, and as Camille, I just feel, I've so much to offer. Kid, I know I'd be divine because I'm a natural cougher (coughs) - some ain't got it, not a lump. I'm a great big clump of talent! Laugh, they'll bend in half. Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman? A thousand jokes, stick around for the jokes. A thousand faces. I reiterate. When you're gifted, then you're gifted. These are facts, I've got no axe to grind. Ay! What are ya, blind? In all of the world so far, I'm the greatest star! No autographs, please. What? You think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not! Any minute now they're gonna be out! FINISHED! Then it'll be my turn…_

"And scene," she said with a smile as she looked over at Artie who seemed to be scribbling down something or other in his notebook before smiling.

"I can sing too," Rachel said, "want to hear it?"

"I'm good," Artie said with a smile however this smile caused Rachel's heart to break.

Was this it? Did she blow it? Damn Sam Evans and her aunt Chloe for keeping her off her A game.

"Anyway thanks for coming in Rachel, I'll let you know if something comes up…"

Beginning to turn around full of defeat she paused when she heard Artie continue.

"Also perhaps we can go out to dinner sometime soon."

A lump formed in her stomach.

Maybe she misinterpreted the letter and it was the first man she met AFTER trying on the dress that she was to marry however she shook that notion out of her head. No, it had to be Sam if it was anyone at all didn't it? After all Artie was married….and god she needed to get some fresh air to wash away this paranoia.

"Dinner? " Rachel managed to squeak out.

"I'm sure you and Tina have a lot of catching up to do, and don't worry it would be strictly off the record. "

"Tina…. Right…"

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Rachel exited the office heading back into the lobby glad that Sam was no longer there because there was no telling what she'd say to the blond had he been in her presence in that moment.

Inhaling in a lingering breath of fresh air as she headed outside a sense of accomplishment washed over Rachel as she thought that perhaps this time was the charm. Seconds later her phone vibrated, it was Quinn calling to ask about how things went. Smiling Rachel proceeded to tell the blonde about the day in explicit detail…. Well most of it…. She wasn't about to tell her friend about her run in with Sam as it was nothing more then pure coincidence and not fate like her friend would surely say it was.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this. Personally I was kind of iffy on the Rachel/Artie stuff and think they could be better. Anyway I've got next chapter and a few other plot points from the story in mind so expect an update within the week barring any computer drama…..and once again thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews…. Hopefully this fic as well as my General Hospital/Glee piece 'Love Will Find a Way' can help with this hiatus (though I don't get all this angst over a 4 WEEK hiatus when we'll be having a 4 MONTH one come the end of May….)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Ok so I'm back with some more bad-ish news….and by bad-ish I mean that I outlined what I plan to do and have realized that this piece will only be 10-12 chapters max…it's all about the quality not the quantity eh? Anyway hope you don't mind…. Also still don't own Glee but if a certain Sam song spoiler is true (although IMHO said sing always makes me think of Artie but I digress…) then it's going to be hysterical in the back 6.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

By the time that Rachel had hung up from Quinn she'd already arrived back at her apartment where letting out a sigh she entered.

Ok, so Artie Abrams wasn't technically the last name in show business though he might as well could have been. Yes rejection was all part of the acting game but she'd been thinking that perhaps being a star wasn't in her cards after all and if things didn't pan out with Mr. Abrams then perhaps she'd take a break….for now anyways.

Twirling the gold star ring that sat on her pinky finger since one of her dads gave it to her during her High School graduation where she'd been the class Salutatorian; she let her eyes fall to the blinking lights on her answering machine.

"Hello, "Shelby's voice instantly rang out, "Rachel, it's your mom… anyway so your Aunt Chloe called me out of the blue the other day and told me that she was sending you her wedding dress and my heart just stopped. My little girl finally about to become a bride. So anyway I just called to ask you have you met him yet? What's he like? Does he have a stable career so that he can support you and your fantasy of fame? Call me back baby cause I want to talk about it, perhaps set a brunch date…. "

Clicking Shelby's message off mid sentence Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Why did her aunt have to send her that damn dress again? "

Letting out a sigh she managed to make it to her room where she proceeded to kick off her heels and flop on her bed, but not before her eyes caught a glance of the dress that hung still in her closet.

"This can't be happening, "she thought as her mind briefly drifted to thoughts of one Sam Evans for a moment before shaking them off.

No… it wasn't Sam… it couldn't be Sam… Sam just seemed like one of those perfect pretty boys who would never have given her the time of day in High School…or College…so, why start now. And the fact that she'd seen him not once but twice since receiving that stupid dress… well it was simply coincidence after all how was she to know that he worked in the same studio as Artie?

Closing her eyes now she let a feeling of calmness wash over her as her mind realized that the following day was Sunday, no auditions, no classes, the perfect day to go to the beach which was just what she planed to do.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

A soft breeze was already beginning to blow the following morning as Rachel slipped off her sandals and began to walk along the shore line letting her toes sink into the wet sand. Sucking in a long and lingering breath of salty air she made her way a small distance away from the water where she placed her towel and sandals on the sand while she stripped off her top and shorts to reveal her bathing suit so that she could take a dip in the water however before she could make another move she heard someone approaching. Tilting her head sideways she watched as a body was coming toward her. From the looks of it definitely male and definitely a well built one at that. Letting her eyes get lost in his abs for a nano second, a familiar brush of blonde hair swept her back to reality.

'No, this can't be happening,' she thought to herself thinking not just about this mans presence but of just how insanely good looking the man was. Like criminally insane.

"Rachel," he spoke causing her to turn around and lock eyes with him.

"Sam," she replied trying to not sound interested but succeeding miserably.

Watching as he flashed her a small smile she listened as he cut her off.

"Before you ask me if I was stalking you no I wasn't."

Rachel simply nodded at his comment.

"Don't worry, I believe that your not my stalker….you're my destiny."

Taken aback by the brunette's declaration he flashed her a pensive glance.

"Your destiny?" he replied as he scratched his head, "what, did you like travel through time or something and see your future self and my future self together or something…."

"Or something."

Nodding he pondered making a comment about how awesome he thought the concepts of time travel were before changing his mind thinking he'd sound like a huge dork and so instead he smile and replied.

"Well then was it a pick up line because I'm flattered but…"

"No, you were warmer with your first inquiry though time travel isn't involved. I mean I said that I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon but come on receiving Aunt Chloe's dress kind of makes it inevitable and you'd make an adequate husband I'd wager…."

"Wedding Dress…Husband…Slow Down."

While Rachel took a moment to suck in a few deep breaths mentally preparing an explanation it was Sam who once more spoke up.

"On second thought."

Rachel flashed a curious gaze toward him as he rand his fingers through his hair, "what are you doing."

"Well, I was just about to go for a swim before you interrupted me in your non stalkerish way."

Sam just nodded.

"Well, what about lunch."

"What about it? It's not even noon yet."

Looking at the waterproof wrist watch that he had on Sam noted that it was barely eleven AM and simply smiled.

"I know, I just thought we could sit down….you know talk…there is this small seafood place just up the beach…the…"

"…Shrimp Shack, yea I know the place…I could definitely go for one of their peach and mango iced teas."

Watching as Rachel slipped on a low cut pair of denim shorts and a top the same shade of purple as her bathing suit Sam stood in silence.

In fact, silence seemed to be the soundtrack as they made their way to the shack and placed their order at the counter before finding a table.

Looking over to where Rachel sat sipping her tea once they were situated Sam finally decided this was the moment to break their awkward silence toward one another.

"So, back on the beach earlier you mentioned something about a wedding dress?"

Feeling a light flush of embarrassment cross her cheeks Rachel nodded.

"That, well it's a long story."

"I've got time, especially if it's got something to do with me."

"Well the other day I received my Aunt Chloe's wedding dress with a note that the next man I met would be the man that I would marry."

"And let me guess, I was that man."

Rachel nodded.

"I mean at first I just laughed…and well I'm still laughing it's just that well we've run into one another three times in as many days and…."

"It's not me," Sam interjected.

Rachel blinked.

"Excuse me."

"It's not me, your future husband."

"You think I'm foolish to believe in a Magic Wedding Dress huh."

"Foolish you are not," Sam said with a grin, "anyway I'm too big of a science fiction fan to write off the IDEA of a magical wedding dress it's just that….well…I'm engaged."

"Engaged, but the other day you never mentioned anyone."

"Well, like you I didn't think I'd see you again, and besides it's not official… not yet anyway."

"What's her name?"

"Santana."

"Like the musician?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders as the conversation soon drifted away from matters of the heart.

"Do you surf?" Sam asked while Rachel shook her head 'no', "well then…how about a lesson."

"Sure," she said with a smile on her face, 'why the hell not,' she added mentally as they finished their meal and made their way back to the beach where she watched as Sam walked up to the small board rental place and began to animatedly chat with the young man running it before walking back with two boards in hand and a smile on his face.

"Ok," he said, "first lets practice on the sand."

Rachel nodded.

"Good idea, after all we recently ate and we shouldn't be going the water quite this soon."

"Well that and it's important to learn the basics before you head out on the water."

"I've watched all those Beach Party movies, I know how it's done," Rachel said with a smile as she stood on the board causing Sam to laugh and shake his head.

"You can't just stand on the board," he said pointing to his own as to tell her to watch him as he began to lie down with his stomach on the board. "Ok, so you lie belly down like this."

Rachel nodded and did the same.

"Now, move into a kneeling position like this," he added moving himself slowly into said position looking over to Rachel who was doing the same, "good, a bit too fast but this is only practice… now in one swift movement unbend your legs so that your standing up."

Rachel nodded finally moving back up to how she began, standing on the board.

"That's it."

"For now."

"So, can we go into the water now?"

"Easy there Gidget," Sam said with a smirk while Rachel's heard seamed to suddenly flutter while she secretly wondered if calling her the moniker of Sandra Dee's iconic character was a term of endearment of if he was making fun of her.

Deciding not to ask Sam she instead listened as he made her practice the motions a few more times before giving her a smile.

"Alaksi ne kä?" he asked being met with a confused look from Rachel, "Ready to go?"

"I was ready two practice runs ago," was Rachel's reply as Sam motioned for her to get into the water with her board, carrying it as far out as she could.

"Ok, now like before, lie on your stomach and paddle straight into the waves…."

Rachel did as he told her and followed all his other instructions as well until she'd finally was able to get her bearings and stand up on the board.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed before a small wave sent her crashing into the water.

"Rachel!" Sam yelled as he paddled over toward where his companion fell.

"I did it," she spoke with a smile on her face causing him to smile back, his eyes locking instantly with hers and in a moment, without any sudden thought their lips crashed upon one another like the waves around them.

A chill ran down Rachel's spine in that moment and she knew it wasn't from the coldness of the water either. That kiss… Sam's kiss, it was like nothing she'd ever had experienced before and she was sure she'd never experience a kiss like that again, and after all it was a kiss that did Aunt Chloe in but…Sam was engaged so it wasn't possible…and once again her mind and heart were in a race with one another causing her to feel a sudden bout of light headed ness.

"I should go," Rachel managed to squeak pulling herself out of Sam's arms which were now could around her, "it was nice seeing you again…and thanks for the lunch and the lesson…"

She didn't even wait for Sam's reply as she swam swiftly back toward the beach where she gathered her things and hurried away, replaying the scene of her kiss in her mind like it were a scene in some romantic movie.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked this chapter, again thanks for all the love**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Man You'll Marry**

**And here we are another chapter. Sorry it took longer then planed but I wanted to update my other WIP, that being said should I just alternate updates between that one and this one or just go where my muse takes me? Anyway this is more of a Faberry chapter but don't fret more Samchel coming up! Also my friend Gina suggested I add Klaine to this verse and so here it is for her…and finally as always don't own the fandom…just my obsession.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Sitting down at the local coffee shop Rachel began to sip her soy late as she closed her eyes and let her mind take her back to the day before on the beach. She could hear the sounds of the crashing waves and smell the mixture of salt and sunscreen in the air as she played back the kiss that she shared with Sam.

"Rachel, " Quinn's voice rang out while she was lost in thought, "Rachel…earth to Miss Berry."

Blinking a few times to snap herself back to reality Rachel finally took note of the blonde sitting across the table from her.

"Quinn, hi…when did you get here?"

"Long enough ago to see you looking off into space with a dreamy look in your eye, so what iconic character were you seeing yourself as this time? Scarlett, Holly, Ilsa…"

"None of the above," letting out another sigh Rachel went on, "actually I was thinking about Aunt Chloe."

At this Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Again with the dress Rachel, seriously…"

"I told you the story right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Studying abroad, Champs-Élysées, cryptic seamstress, your uncle saving her from traffic…."

"But I never told you what happened AFTER he saved her did I?"

"You told me they got married in less then a month but something tells me there is a middle to this story?

"Precisely," Rachel said nodding, "so my Aunt Chloe shakes meeting the man off to coincidence and then the following day she was sitting in the library studying and guess who sits in the cubical next to her?"

"Your uncle."

"My uncle, now at first they chalk the meeting up to coincidence and engage in a bit of small talk like nothings going on, this is until the two of them run into each other more times and still Aunt Chloe thought it more coincidence then fate…. This is until they kissed. All it took was a simple kiss to light a spark making them realize they were soul mates and well the rest as they say is history."

Quinn just nodded not seeing how Rachel's ramblings had a point until the brunette spoke up once more, or rather blurted out in a monosyllabic gesture.

"IsawSamagain."

"Excuse me?"

"Twice, I saw Sam again twice."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee before crossing her arms across her chest and pouting at her friend.

"And you didn't tell me."

"I didn't think anything of our first…" Rachel paused as she nervously began to fidget with her hair, "well technically second encounter before my meeting with Artie."

"Whoa, step back…you told me all about your meeting and you never mentioned Sam."

"I didn't think it was important at the time."

"But now?"

"It's important especially now that yesterday when we ran into each other at the beach we kissed and I can't stop thinking about him…when I'm awake when I'm asleep all I can see is us on the beach….and I know now what Aunt Chloe meant about the kiss igniting a spark."

Quinn flashed a huge smile as she eagerly clapped her hands.

"So, did you get his number because if you do you should call him, invite your fiancé to be to Blaine's party tonight!"

Rachel let a round of laughter play out in her head just imagining bringing Sam to the party, meeting her friends, she was sure that Blaine would go all protective big brother while his boyfriend Kurt would judge Sam solely on looks and Quinn would bring up their 'future wedding' in some way shape or form. At this thought Rachel shook her head.

"Weather I have his number or not, inviting him is a lost cause."

"Why, and don't say it's cause your playing hard to get."

"It's not….he's engaged."

Quinn's mouth opened wide in shock.

"No."

"Yes."

"But you said you kissed, what did he do… break the news to you when you pulled apart?"

"Actually he told me before the kiss, he told me it wasn't yet official but still… it's the principle of the thing and I don't want to be the one to cause him to wreck his relationship despite the fact that in the past 24 hours I can't stop thinking about him no matter what I try to do to distract myself."

"Well then maybe Sam and his not quite fiancé aren't meant to be."

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"What would you do if the rolls were reversed? If you met a guy who was engaged but couldn't help having these…feelings."

Smiling at her friend Quinn simply shook her head.

"I'd go for it, I mean he hasn't put a ring on it yet so what do you have to loose?"

Rachel just let out a laugh.

"And besides I'm going to be late to the party if I make it at all so you could use a Karaoke partner."

Letting out another laugh Rachel shook her head.

"A- I have Blaine, B- I don't know if he can sing and C- I never did get his number."

"Oh well, maybe fate will intervene and he'll show up at the club anyway after all it is a public place."

Simply nodding Rachel wanted to think she was just humoring her best friend however deep down she silently was thinking to herself….

'God I hope so.'

**TBC**

**I know this was fillery but next chapter should be fun…. That being said any requests for what songs you want sung in the next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Ok, so to start I just want to give hugs to the 34 people who have added this to their favorites, the 104 people who have put this piece on alert and an extra big hug to those who have given this fic 52 reviews up until this point…. Now that I got that part out I want to give a bit of insight to this AU head-cannon I've got going on before you read this chapter and roll your eyes…. Rachel still has her two gay dads HOWEVER Shelby was always a part of her life from day 1. When Rachel was in her early teens Shelby got married to Blaine's dad making him Rachel's step-brother….catch all that? Alrighty then, now onto the next chapter of this epic piece of epicness…..enjoy….**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Entering the club Rachel sucked in a deep breath. Tonight she was going to purge her mind of all thoughts of her stupid aunts stupid dress and stupid Sam Evans. Tonight she was going to celebrate her brother's birthday, have a few drinks, and thrill the crowd with her Karaoke performances.

"Wow Rach," a familiar voice rang in a mock condescending tone, "your wearing jeans."

Looking down at the black skinny jeans and teal pheasant top combo she was wearing she rolled her eyes at the young fashionistas remark wondering what his issue was as she'd personally thought she looked cute.

"And what's wrong with jeans Kurt?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm surprised your not wearing a dress, or at least a skirt, I mean it's a party after all."

"Kurt, Kurt," Blaine said approaching the duo and placing his hand on the other mans shoulder, "should I be jealous of your disappointment that my sister isn't showing any leg tonight? By the way Rachel I think you look nice."

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Blaine, and Happy Birthday."

Blaine flashed Rachel a smile thanking her for her well wishes while Kurt just rolled his eyes as her looked over to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

"Well at least I've picked the most fashionable sibling," Kurt said with a smirk before leaning over and placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

She had two gay dads and a gay step brother so her eye roll wasn't a homophobic gesture in the slightest, no; it was most definitely in protest to Kurt calling Blaine the more fashionable of the duo. Sure Blaine wore more 'labels' then she did but that so wasn't the point….

"Whatever," she finally said causing Blaine now to engage in the eye rolling.

"Guys, guys, can you two not argue for one night, consider it a Birthday present to me."

Rachel and Kurt looked at one another letting out simultaneous sighs.

It wasn't that the duo didn't like each other quite the opposite in fact as from the moment that Rachel and Quinn were introduced to Kurt by Blaine in college the two of them became great friends, the bantering was just something they did for the fun of it, seeing how far one could go to push the others buttons and stuff like that.

"For you Blaine I'm willing to call a cease fire," Rachel said.

Kurt nodded as he gave Blaine another quick kiss before once again turning his attention to Rachel while the Birthday Boy walked toward the stage most likely putting in for his first song of the evening.

"So, moving on from couture, a little birdie told me you've met someone?"

"Was this birdie's name Quinn by chance?"

"Perhaps, anyway tell me all about this Sam guy."

'So much for not thinking about him,' Rachel thought as she tried not to blush.

"There is nothing to tell," she spoke hoping that Kurt would back off but in true Kurt form he didn't.

"Ah, so it IS love."

Rachel was about to open her mouth in protest when she watched her brother take the stage.

Mentally thanking whatever higher power was listening at the moment she silently grabbed Kurt's arm and moved closer to get a good view of Blaine's performance.

_Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth, dear_

_And it shows them pearly white_

_Just a jackknife has old MacHeath, babe_

_And he keeps it, ah, out of sight….._

Rachel was grateful that the way that her step brother worked the karaoke stage oozing with charisma was the perfect distraction for Kurt whose eyes now hung onto Blaine's every word.

_Ya know when that shark bites with his teeth, babe_

_Scarlet billows start to spread_

_But fancy gloves, though, wears old MacHeath, babe_

_So there's never, never a trace of red…_

The duo continued to watch Blaine in other silence as he sang and wondered if he'd ever consider a career in show business instead of getting a PHD in Historical something or other. She watched as Kurt mouthed the lyrics with his own adorable show face on and in that moment Rachel eyed the DJ booth.

"Kurt, I think I'm going to."

"Pick out a song, go for it Rach, but don't think I'll forget the topic we were talking before Blaine took the stage."

"I'd never dream of it," Rachel said but in actuality she hoped he'd forgotten as she began to thumb through the song list while continuing to listen to Blaine sing.

_Let the thing swing_

_On the sidewalk, huh, huh, whoo sunny morning, un huh_

_Lies a body just oozin' life, eek_

_And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner_

_Tell me, could that someone be Mack the Knife?_

Rachel pondered what kind of song to sing, if she should go total ballad which would definitely showcase her amazing well honed vocal skills or if she should do something more up beat and fun. A show tune or top 40 classic….

As Blaine finally finished his song met with a round of applause and a promise that he'd be back on stage many more times through the evening Rachel took the stage.

Before the music began she smiled at the crowd, leaning over and speaking into the mic.

"This song would work much better with my brother's guitar accompaniment but I hope you like it anyway," she said with a nod to the DJ to hit play on the audio.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined _

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned …_

Sam Evans entered the crowded club and his ears instantly were met with a beautiful and yet strangely familiar voice singing…..

_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it _

_Release your inhibitions …._

He finally managed to reach a clear view of the stage and instantly caught site of the familiar petite brunette who'd been taking up most of his thoughts as of late especially since they kissed the day before on the beach.

"of coarse Rachel would be here," he mumbled to himself thinking about how the girl seemed to be following him ever since that run in at the mall and yet he just couldn't leave the club instead he kept his eye trained on her from the distance wondering if she saw him.

Obviously she didn't as she kept right on singing.

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten_

"So, what'll it be?" the bartender asked as by this time Sam was standing by the bar however looking up one more time at Rachel who was giving it her all on stage and sending a spark of inspiration to his brain.

"Nothing right now," Sam said with a smile as he made his way toward the stage however never managing to catch Rachel's looks as he picked out his song.

Finishing her own number now it was Rachel to walk toward the bar where Blaine and Kurt were sitting with a drink in hand for her.

"So," she said with a smile, "which one of you boys will sing a duet with me?"

Kurt and Blaine looked toward one another while the DJ announced the next 'victim' of the evening one Sam Evans.

Rachel spit the drink that was in her mouth back in her glass at the sound of the name.

"I take it that's him?" Kurt asked as he began to size up the blonde with his judgmental eyes.

Rachel nodded.

"Cute, obviously not a natural blonde though, and that mouth….definitely not my type and definitely not the look I pictured for your man candy."

"Man candy," Rachel spoke rolling her eyes just as music began to play and a voice started to sing.

_I knew you before the west was won _

_And I heard you say the past Was much more fun _

_You go your way, I'll go mine _

_But I'll see you next time _

_It's all been done It's all been done _

_It's all been done before_

"I don't know Kurt, his voice is kind of amazing and I doubt my sister would settle for anything less."

Rachel blushed as she halfway listened to Kurt comment about judging books by their bleached blonde covers and half listening to Sam continue his song on stage.

_And if I put my fingers here, _

_and if I say "I love you dear," _

_And if I play the same three chords,_

_ will you just yawn and say _

_It's all been done before?_

The song ended and Sam headed off the stage while Rachel headed toward it and soon the duo was standing in the club face to face.

"NOW are you stalking me?" Rachel asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you were amazing by the way…I mean I know you're an actor but a singer as well."

"I'm a bonified triple threat, I act, sing, and have taken some form of dance since grade school."

Sam flashed a smile while Rachel playfully poked him.

"And what about you, for a graphic designer you have an amazing range."

"My shower head thanks you, also I was in a band back in college."

Rachel just nodded trying to visualize the blonde in a band however instead of further inquiring as to what kind of band he was in thoughts of the obvious filled her head.

"So, does your fiancée like your voice, which by the way is she here because I'm sure she'd be pissed with you talking to another woman."

"I've never sung to her before, also I'm alone her tonight so there is no need to worry about Santana which by the way still isn't officially my fiancé."

"The way your putting it off I'd think you'd having second thoughts?"

"Yea….right….anyway are you flying solo tonight because if you are how about dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Well yea, I had fun on our lunch date yesterday and I thought we could do it again."

As Sam flashed a smile Rachel's mind was going all over the place as she listened to him refer to the previous day as a 'date' a DATE! She wanted to scream at the top of her lounges like a giddy school girl however she sucked in a deep breath catching a listen to her own inner monologue.

'No, resist his charms, he's got a girlfriend, no a practical FIANCÉ, and besides there is no such thing as magic….'

Letting her thoughts cut off she let her eyes wander to Blaine. Blaine, her brother, Blaine an instant out."

"I can't, it's my brother's birthday," Rachel began and like clockwork Blaine and Kurt chose that moment to appear causing a smile to cross her lips.

Sam looked over to the two young men who were now approaching before looking at Rachel then back to the duo.

"I take it one of these guys are your brother?"

Blain flashed a grin and held out his hand.

"That'd be me, I'm Blaine and you must be Sam."

Sam shook Blaine's hand as he raised an eyebrow and flashed a smirk toward Rachel.

"So, you've talked about me huh?"

She simply nodded as her eyes fell upon Kurt who she simply knew was going to begin a full blown interrogation session in a matter of moments and so she said the first thing to come to her mind.

"Sam, since I can't go to dinner right now why don't we sing a duet?"

Looking from the two boys back to Rachel he could instantly tell that she didn't want him to talk to her brother and his friend. A part of him wanted to shake his head, tell her no thanks and chat up the two guys however the girl did have a killer voice and a duet would be rather fun.

Simply nodding his yes Sam and Rachel made their way over to the now empty stage.

"So, what'll it be?" the person working the booth asked.

"Surprise us," Rachel said to the DJ before looking at a panicked Sam, "that's the beauty of having the words on the screen."

Sam just smiled as the beginning of a song that was thankfully somewhat familiar to him began to play and Rachel began to sing.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down…._

Rachel paused her singing as she looked over to Sam as to silently tell him to go for it.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try…._

Sam smiled as the duo continued to sing this duet with amazing chemistry earning a round of applause from the crowd.

Basking in the spot light for a moment Rachel soon realized that she could hold off the inquisition of Klaine for just so long however she was shocked to see only Blaine coming their way.

"Kurt's looking for a song that can top your performance," Blaine spoke with a smile, "anyway Sam, I heard you inviting my sister to dinner."

Sam nodded.

"I did, but she declined seeing as it's your birthday."

"Go," Blaine said.

Rachel flashed him a shocked look.

"Did you just say…."

Blaine nodded.

"It's my party so I can kick you out if I want to."

"Well thank you and Happy Birthday."

Tossing her arms around Blaine Rachel embraced him in a long hug.

"Call me tomorrow," Blaine whispered in her ears.

Rachel nodded as she pulled back from her brother and made her way back toward Sam.

"So," she spoke, "I hope that dinner offer still stands."

Sam nodded.

"Oh it definitely stands."

**TBC**

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, I figured since this chapter was going to drag a bit cause of the songs that this night will continue with dinner in the following chapter….and speaking of songs what did you think? I just decided to choose songs randomly based on what I could see Darren, Lea, and Chord singing possibly even on cannon as opposed to songs that move the plotline (well with the exception of Samchel's duet) anyway the songs used in this chapter are: Mack The Knife by Bobby Darrin (Blaine), Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield (Rachel), It's All Been Done by the Barenaked Ladies (Sam), and Take a Chance on Me by ABBA (Samchel)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Ok so I know I promised that updates wouldn't take more then a week but this past weekend with Relay for Life and Madi Gras at Universal Studios threw me for a loop, well that and the fact that my computer went cray cray like it did back in February again… thank god for flash drives and borrowed computers….**

Rachel made her way toward the parking lot and moved her eyes toward the truck that Sam had walked over toward.

She looked at it for a moment before looking back toward her 'date' for the remainder of the evening. A part of her could definitely see him driving a vehicle like that while another part just didn't see it.

"Need help climbing up?" Sam asked breaking the silence of the thoughts.

"Why? Because I'm short."

"I never," Sam began as he watched Rachel climb into the truck with ease flashing him a smile before climbing into the drivers seat and sticking his key in the ignition, "anyway want to listen to music or do you want to talk."

Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders thinking she was merely a guest in Sam's car. Nodding Sam flipped on the radio to some classic rock station that was coming in full of static.

The ride thankfully wasn't that long and soon they parked in a lot that at the hour was practically empty.

"Should I be beginning to regret skipping out of my brothers party to go out with you?"

Sam shook his head.

"Look around," he replied and she did. It was only then that she realized where they were and a half smile crossed her lips as she feverously shook her head as she climbed out of the truck and walking in silence until they entered the faint florescent lighting of the mall.

"Back to the scene of the crime," Rachel said with a smile, "was this your plan all along, take me back to the scene of the crime and see if I'd squirm because I'm not going to squirm…. I'm not."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I just like Breadstix to be honest."

"Breadstix….right…."

"We can take the elevator if it makes you feel better."

Rachel nodded and reached over to hit the elevators up button a smile on her face as she tried to keep her true thoughts of how her heart was racing to herself.

They were taken to a table almost as soon as they entered the restaurant when Sam reached over and slid out Rachel's chair a smile crossing his lips.

"You know, you don't have to act so gentlemanly around me Sam, if you keep this up I'd swear that you were flirting with me."

At the mention that Rachel thought he was flirting he shook his head.

"I'm with Santana."

Playing with a loose stran of hair Rachel nodded.

"Yes the infamous Santana, the woman that's practically your fiancé and yet here we are on a date….because that's what this is… a date…which by the way I fully expect you to pay."

Sam nodded.

"Don't worry I wouldn't of asked you out if I didn't have that intention."

Rachel smiled at this comment when an idea fell into her head.

"We don't know much about one another."

"Well I know that you're an aspiring actress and that you have a killer voice and you know that I'm a graphic designer who likes to surf in his downtime."

"Not to mention that tidbit about you being in a band in college."

Sam nodded thanking a higher being that she never asked the nature of said band as he smiled.

"That's about it though."

Rachel just flashed him a bemused look as he continued….

"Something tells me you have an idea to change all this."

Rachel nodded.

"Lets play a game…. Kind of a 20 questions thing."

"20 Questions," Sam said with a nod, "so are you an animal vegetable or mineral?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kidding," Sam said.

Rachel smiled wondering if Sam really could tell if she were kidding or if he was really being serious however instead of asking him this she decided to go forth and ask him her first question.

"So, like you said before I know you surf and sing but besides that, Do you have any special talents?"

"Nìltsan tsatseng fì'u," he spoke with a smile causing Rachel to roll her eyes, as she still hadn't grasped the Na'vi language.

"I said, well there is this in relation to me speaking Na'vi though in truth that and English aren't the only two languages that I know."

"Go on….."

"I can speak fluent Spanish and am also well versed in French, Italian, Latin, and even a bit of Japanese."

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"What about you…. Do you have any talents…. besides being a triple threat I mean."

Rachel nodded.

"Well, this is more of a parlor trick then a talent and it's kind of stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sam said with a smirk causing Rachel to nod.

"Don't laugh ok," she spoke however she reacted before Sam could give a response as she reached over toward her glass of iced tea and picked up the straw and proceeded to tie a knot in it with only her tongue.

"Ta da," she said holding it out with a smile.

Sam was definitely impressed by this, if not also a bit turned on.

"That was….. interesting."

He began to chuckle causing Rachel to cross her arms.

"You promised not to laugh."

"I'm sorry," he replied as their meal arrived and they took their first bites in silence before he spoke up again. "Stones or Beatles?"

"Definitely the Beatles, the Stones remind me of an ex boyfriend of mine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was a dog."

Sam simply smiled.

"Well you have good taste."

"Thank you."

Taking another bite of the food they continued their Q and A session with a few more rounds and as the waitress approached the table with their bill it was back to Rachel to indicate the question.

"So Sam, if you were a Crayola Crayon what would you be."

Sam just gave her an 'are you serious' kind of gaze before speaking up.

"And it HAS to be a Crayola color."

"The brand doesn't matter….anyway what color would you be?"

"I don't know….. Atomic Tangerine maybe….you."

"Razzle Dazzle Rose," Rachel said almost matter of factly and if Sam hadn't known any better he would of think that she had this answer already to go as soon as she'd asked him this question.

Soon the waitress came back to return Sam's credit card to him and as he placed his card in his wallet he flashed Rachel a smile.

"So, one last question for the road."

"Shoot," Rachel spoke with a smile as she was ready and raring to answer whatever Sam was to ask next.

"Ok, Scary Movies or Happy Endings?"

She was wrong.

Sure that was an easy question, definitely happy endings however she wasn't about to answer it for fear that Sam would tease her about the dress and how she would most likely snap back with some comment about how she wished that HE was her happy ending. Instead however she let out a soft yawn which was pretty genuine considering that she had a long day what with her lunch with Quinn and Blaine's party and now this date, because she was definitely calling it a date.

"I'm getting kind of tired," she spoke.

"So, do you want me to drive you back to the club?"

"Actually I took a cab to the party so if you don't mind driving me home."

Sam nodded as Rachel told him her address as they headed back toward the mall parking lot and Sam's van where this time Rachel let Sam help her in.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," he replied as he flipped on his radio however this time it wasn't to the staticy sounds of Journey but instead to a CD playing the Beatles greatest hits, a smile crossing her lips as she began to hum along to 'Can't Buy Me Love'.

"And we're here," Sam said as the car stopped in front of Rachel's apartment complex and he climbed out to get her door for her.

There was just something about the way the moonlight flicked against his blonde hair, it made his eyes sparkle brighter, his smile look wider, her defenses to get…..weaker."

Again it was all in slow motion like an old movie, their lips fell into one another like two puzzle pieces lining up to make a perfect fit. Pulling back Rachel let her voice speak in a whisper.

"Happy Endings."

Sam gave her a blank look.

"The answer to your last question back at Breadstix….Happy Endings."

Sam just nodded, his eyes locked with hers for another moment before he softly brushed his hands across her cheek and seductively whispered Kìyevame, see you soon," to Rachel before climbing into his truck, driving off into the moonlight.

Heart skipping a beat Rachel entered her apartment hoping that Sam's words were truthful and that they did see one another soon because in that moment everything was clear, she was in love with Sam Evans and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to be the man that she would call her husband…. Now she only had to convince Sam of this.

**TBC**

**So I'm sorry that is sounded redundant in parts but I wanted to get this out…. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed….**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Sorry for the wait but my computer crashed with the same problem that caused it to go into the shop less than 2 months ago, that said I got a new computer and I'm still getting used to it…. Anyway thanks for reading and I know a lot of people want Santana and so I'm trying to coax the muse into including her next chapter (crosses fingers)**

Just like the last time, visions of her kiss with Sam seemed to play in her mind like an old movie making her lose track of her sleep time. It wasn't until her cell buzzed that she realized it was already almost 11AM and she was still curled up lost in the throes of dreamland.

Picking up her phone she turned to see who it was, if it was someone, like her mother who she could easily ignore.

BLAINE

Biting her lip she began to ponder, sure she could ignore her brother's call however if she did she was sure that if she did then he would be banging down her door within the hour.

Letting out a small yawn she held the receiver toward her ear.

"Hello," she spoke; her voice is still kind of faint.

"Hey," Blaine said as enthusiastic as ever into her ear, "you sound terrible."

"I'm fine, I'm just waking up."

"So, I take it you had a late night? Must have had fun on your date."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a date," she spat instantly before changing the subject, "So, how did the rest of your party go?"

Blaine let out a laugh as he knew his sister and could tell she was deflecting and so he decided to play along.

"It was great," Blaine said," well except for the fact that with your absence Kurt decided to take charge of the Karaoke machine."

"Saving the world from the tone deaf correct?"

Blaine let out a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if the reason I fell in love with him is because he's the male version of you sis."

It was now Rachel who let out a laugh before Blaine once more turned the table on her.

"So, Sam…the date…you know you're going to have to spill sooner or later."

It was in the moment her call waiting beeped and for a nanosecond she thought she was saved by the bell that was until she noticed that the person that was buzzing in was Quinn and she knew that she was between a rock and a hard place. She could either talk Sam with her brother or hang up to talk to Quinn and talk Sam with her.

"Quinn's beeping in Blaine, I've got to go."

"Fine, but don't think for a second that your off the hook from kissing and telling."

"Who says that I kissed?" she spoke, "never mind anyway dinner, sometime this week."

"It's a date."

Hanging up from Blaine she clicked a button and instantly heard Quinn's voice speaking a mile a minute.

"So, I made it to Blaine's party after all last night and Kurt tells me you ran off with some Bleached Blonde sex god…..Sam?"

"Yup."

"It was…."

"Don't say fate."

"I was going to say the dress…. You can't mess with the dress not when you've ran into this boy…this man…. This apparent sex god every day since you've received it."

"I know, and that's why I need to talk to you….now."

"Well Breadstix has some excellent lunch specials," Quinn began as visions of her night before flashed through Rachel's mind.

"No, not Breadstix."

Rachel hoped her tone didn't make Quinn question things and so she was relieved when the voice on the other end gladly suggested the local coffee bean instead.

"Be there in 20," Rachel finally said hanging up.

As she walked out of bed and made her way toward her closet her hands slowly caressed the various garments in their dress included as she wondered what to wear especially if she did run into Sam in some way shape of form.

'If I run into him today,' she mentally decided, 'I'm going to tell him that I'm in love with him….'

Eyeing a cream colored skirt and a matching top a smile crossed her lips thinking that at least if she had said run in she was going to look her very best.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn looked Rachel's outfit up and down as she entered the coffee shop twenty minutes later on the dot.

"Got an audition later? A hot date perhaps?"

"Since when do I need an excuse to dress up?"

Quinn just flashed her an icy glare.

"Ok, so maybe I hope to run into Sam again."

Clapping her hands a huge smile crossed Quinn's lips.

"Oh, I know it! So what happened last night?"

"Well, we went to Breadstix and talked a bit, got to know each other like I found out that if he were a crayon he'd be Atomic Tangerine…"

Quinn rolled her eyes knowing that there was something a bit juicier that her friend was holding back and this was when the brunette dropped the bomb.

"And then he drove me home and we kissed."

"You kissed…..and then."

Rachel paused to process what Quinn was alluding to….

"If you're asking if we had sex no, it was a kiss that was all and that is all that can ever happen."

Quinn began to open her mouth.

"And don't bring up fate or the dress because I know all about it and I also know that Sam is engaged…. Which by the way that Santana is one lucky girl. Anyway maybe Chloe is wrong, maybe she got her vision befuddled and Sam wasn't the groom standing under the canopy and I am destined to marry someone else….you know I got an e-mail from J-Date the other day maybe I should call this guy up and set up a date….maybe….."

"Maybe your right….I mean I read your horoscope before I left and it said something about good fortune…."

Quinn was about proceed when Rachel's cell rang out causing her to pause, a smile crossing her lips as Rachel looked down at the display screen.

ARTIE

Not saying anything to her companion Rachel picked up.

"Hello," she said.

"Rachel, hey….."

"If your calling to set up that dinner with you and my former classmate can we do this at another time."

"Actually I was calling about a project that I'm casting but if you're busy….."

"I'm not busy."

"Good then can you head to my office so I can show you the script."

"I'm on my way."

Quinn raised her eyebrows as Rachel hung up her cell and began to pack up her things.

"So, I take it that it was Artie on the other end and you got an audition after all."

Rachel smiled.

"Maybe someone was telling me something after all when I got dressed this morning," she said with a smile as she smoothed her skirt.

"You do remember Sam works at the studio."

Rachel nodded.

"What will you say if you see him?"

A smile crossed her face as she told Quinn what she thought to herself earlier.

"I'll tell him the truth, that I've fallen hard and fast for him and that his fiancée is a lucky woman."

"Well…. Just break a leg ok Rachel."

Smiling at her friend she headed out of the shop and hailed a cab to take her to the studio where she knew her life was about to change she just wasn't aware yet just how much.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the cliffy but I promise the next chapter is worth the wait**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Man You'll Marry**

**Yea so I was planning on updating my GH/Glee fic first however with all the love this piece is getting in comparison to this one I decided to write the penultimate chapter. Hugs and Kisses to everyone who has read, reviewed, and put this on alert….so how'd you like Night of Neglect? All I can say is interrupted or not I'm so glad RIB released the Tina solo on ITunes and I'm glad that we're done w/ Holly for the season….**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So this script landed on my desk the other day," Artie was saying, "and I instantly thought of you Rachel."

A smile crossed the brunette's lips as she picked up the script to skim and from the first few pages she definitely was suckered in.

"It's about this small town girl who gets tossed into the hustle and bustle of the city when she is asked to help a friend out…."

Rachel just continued to nod as she continued to read the script.

"The studio is in talks to get Zac Efron the play the romantic male lead."

She smiled.

Zac Efron was rather lovely though she couldn't picture herself kissing his lips and having it feel as magical as kissing Sam's was but she wouldn't say this out loud instead she nodded professionally as Artie went on.

"I'm not promising that this will be a blockbuster in fact I know that it won't be."

A lump formed in her stomach as he was said this, making her wonder if the reason she'd been picked was because this was a sure fire flop and they didn't want to saddle one of their big budget marques starlets with the roll however thankfully Artie continued to talk and soon began to shift her spirits.

"As far as romantic comedies go however I think this an excellent script for your breakout roll, I mean if you play your cards right you could be the next Katherine Heigl."

She smiled.

She liked Katherine Heigl and could definitely live with Artie's comparison as he went on about how she'd still have to meet with the studio heads and set up a proper audition however just as soon as he said this he gave her a sweet glance with his bright blue eyes and began to fidget with his glasses as he whispered.

"Between you and me though, that's just a formality and the roll is yours."

"Really!" Rachel exclaimed still in a state of shock.

She never expected for her to be exiting this office with a strong 90% chance of getting a real acting job much less a job in a feature film, she was just expecting Artie to hand her a list of auditions.

After her lengthily conversation with Artie in which he'd set up a meeting for her the following week with the higher ups Rachel exited the office with a spring in her step as she felt that she'd been floating on cloud nine. However all at once she seemed to crash back down to earth as he heard a familiar voice speak one single word.

"Santana."

The noise was a short distance away this causing her to scope out the room she'd currently been in, managing to find a decent hiding place thanks to her short stature.

Keeping quiet she listened on as a fierce yet stunning Latina glared at Sam.

"But we had plans; you promised that you'd drive out with me to my parents this weekend."

"I know, however plans change, like the last night when we were supposed to go to a movie and you baled on me," he spoke while continuing in his mind, "which is how I ran into Rachel again and we kissed again…."

"I told you why we couldn't meet last night, it was an emergency….anyway what is your excuse for skipping out or do you not love me anymore."

Sam just stood in silence, this was his out, he could tell Santana that honestly he had at one time was all set on making her his wife but now he was completely infatuated with another woman and couldn't see himself settling down with her at the moment if at all.

"Sam?" Santana asked however the blonde's silence said it all and she let out a sigh before going off on him in Spanish not knowing just how well he spoke the language, "Lo que sea, me miran. Puedo conseguir cualquier hombre que quiero y por eso me conformé con la boca de trucha nunca lo sabré.."

Translation:

Whatever, look at me. I can get any man I want and why I settled for your trouty mouth I'll never know.

And with that she stormed out leaving Sam alone to let out a long lingering sigh. If he wasn't at the moment at his place of business he would have picked up something and pitched it across the room or screamed at the top of his lounges however he was in a professional setting and so he needed to act accordingly. This however was made even more difficult as from the corner of his eyes he spotted Rachel causing his utterly frustrating day to make a complete turnaround.

"Rachel hey," he spoke as he approached her acting like nothing was wrong all the while hoping that the brunette couldn't read through his poker face.

Flashing a half smile at Sam trying to hide all the emotions that were going on in her own mind she responded.

"Hey yourself." She said with a smile.

"Something's got you in a good mood."

She wanted to scream at the top of her lounges that her mood was because she was hopelessly in love with him and wanted to shout it from the rooftops however she stated the other more logical factor for her happiness.

"I'm going to be in a movie, well ok so it's not a done deal yet but I'm sure that the producers will love me as much as Artie does….for the roll I mean because Artie loves his wife Tina in the romantic sense and I'm rambling."

Sam smirked.

"It's ok Rachel," he said gently placed a hand on Rachel's cheek before leaning in and taking a kiss.

"Congratulations," Sam whispered in a slick seductive voice he never knew he even had in him before.

Rachel however stood in a silent shock thinking that she'd been lost in a dream. Pinching her wrist she realized she was in fact living in a moment of reality causing her to bite her lip.

"Sam, we can't keep doing this, I mean you have a girlfriend who is almost your fiancé."

"Santana's not almost my fiancé anymore."

This exchange caused Rachel's heart to sink.

"Oh, well then congratulations I guess…. Anyway that's all the more reason we shouldn't be making out anymore no matter how amazing your lips taste."

Sam let out a little laugh.

"You don't understand, Santana's not my almost fiancé cause we broke up not cause I popped the question."

It was then Rachel realized just what she had been listening in on as Sam continued.

"I don't know when it happened, maybe it was love at first site, or perhaps it didn't click in my mind and heart until the moment we kissed that first time on the beach but I'm in love with you Rachel."

"You are?"

He nodded causing Rachel to let out a long sigh of her own.

"That's a relief," she said.

"What is," he asked caulking his eyebrows.

"That you love me, because from the moment I first laid eyes on you I began to slowly and surely fall for you too. I mean at first I thought it was the story of my Aunt Chloe's dress playing mind games with me but then we kissed on the beach and I knew in an instant that I couldn't live with myself if you and your 'almost' fiancé did in fact get engaged and subsequently married."

Sam looked at her.

"Well metaphorically speaking of course, I mean I would never in my right mind ever think of offing myself and….."

Sam's lips once more met with hers, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"You know you're adorable when you ramble," he said with a smile.

"And your….well your just adorable," Rachel said feeling her face turn as red as the tight fitting t-shirt that Sam had on in the moment before thinking of her aunt and just how soon she got married after she'd met her future husband and how she and Sam knew each other for almost that amount of time, "So, what happens now?"

As she asked this she told Sam the same thing she'd been thinking about the timeline of their courtship in comparison to her aunt and uncles.

"Well….." Sam stated as the two of them kissed once more.

**TBC**

**Yes I could have ended this here and yes I would have been verbally smacked down if I did….anyway I hope you liked the cameo by Santana and I'm so sorry if it didn't love up to your expectations…. Anyway I bet you can't guess what happens in the next chapter LOL. That being said I am on the fence about keeping this verse going with a piece based loosely on the follow up short story that most likely would be a Quill AU and if I do this shall it be a continuation of Man You'll Marry or be a different fic all together, anyway once more I can't stress enough how thankful I am for all my readers/reviewers/subscribers**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Man You'll Marry**

**I've been prolonging the inevitable because I like all of you really don't want this fic to end however like all good things it sadly must. Anyways I hope that this chapter lives up to all your expectations and while this is AU there is still a slight character spoiler for Rumors. Anyways stay tuned for the note at the end as it will give insight to my current and future pieces.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rachel sucked in a deep breath mentally swearing that her dress was getting tighter and tighter despite the fact that she'd been on an extensive diet for the past few weeks.

"Turn around," the voice of her mother spoke, "let me get a good look at you."

A smile crossed Rachel's lips as she slowly turned around showing her mother how she looked in the gown causing Rachel to smile. Yes, it was true she was finally getting married however unlike the original owner of the dress her courtship was slightly longer if you considered a month and a half to be slightly longer than a week.

"I can't believe everything is falling into place," Quinn said with a smile as she entered the room, placing the bouquets she held down on a table, "I mean today you're getting married, tonight you leave for your honeymoon and in a week you start pre-production on your first major roll."

Rachel smiled.

"I know, by this time next year Rachel Evans will be a household name….hopefully."

"Don't say hopefully Rach, you're going to be famous I just know it."

Rachel briefly hugged her best friend however their sisterly moment was broken by that of a familiar voice.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you better not be getting my dress wrinkled."

Pulling back from her friends embrace Rachel looked into her aunt's eyes.

"Chloe," Shelby said, "nice of you to show up."

"I'm sorry I never sent my RSVP but you know I'd never miss the wedding of my one and only niece, and might I just say my dress looks stunning on you just like I knew it would."

"Thank you," Rachel said grinning while her mother left the room.

"So, tell me about this Sam guy."

Rachel smiled.

"Well, what is it that you want to know."

"Everything."

"Everything," Rachel said still grinning.

"If she told you everything," Quinn said, "we'll probably be standing here for a day…two at most."

"No we won't," Rachel said glaring at Quinn, "anyway so the day after I got your for lack of a better word package, I got into a little run in at the mall and well….at first I tried to deny it but like you said we kissed and I just knew, it was like magic."

Chloe simply smiled as Shelby entered the room once more with a smile on her face.

"Someone wants to see the bride."

"It better not be Sam," Quinn said placing her hands on her hips, "he better know that he can't see Rachel for another fifteen minutes or so."

Shelby nodded in a way that made the occupants of the room know in an instant that the visitor wasn't Sam.

"So," Rachel said with a smile as she crossed her arms, "is it Blaine wanting to give me some brotherly words of wisdom?"

Watching Shelby shake her head once more Rachel was soon met with the sight of a young girl around 8 or 9 running into the room dressed in her flower girl dress a huge smile on her face.

Rachel couldn't help but smile widely back at Stacy Evans, Sam's kid sister who she'd gotten to know the past month rather well.

"Wow, Stacy you look Beautiful."

"Not as pretty as you Rachel, you look like a princess and I'm glad your gonna be my sister."

"Thanks," Rachel said, her perma grin still plastered on her face as she looked around the room at her mother, aunt, best friend and soon to be sister in law all standing around her gearing up for her big day to commence.

Rachel had seen all the romantic comedies and televised drams to know what came after this moment but before her fathers arrived to walk her down the aisle and let a smile cross her lips.

"So from the look on your face I can only assume you know what's coming next," Quinn said.

"One should never assume," Rachel said, "as assumption makes an a…." she paused forgetting Stacy was in the room causing her to bite her tongue.

"Makes a what?" Stacy asked pouting her lips.

Just like with Sam, Stacy's pout got to her however she was not going to say the word 'ass' in front of the young girl.

"It makes you look dumb," Quinn said, "and I'm sorry, anyway…."

"I know what you were trying to say," Rachel said with a reassuring voice as she watched as her Aunt Chloe took a step closer to her where she proceeded to gently run her hands against the silkiness of the gown.

"So," Chloe began with a smile on her face, "I'm the one who is to give you something old."

Rachel just nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure you already know what it is," she added with a smile of her own.

"The Dress," Rachel said with a glance hoping that this was what the older woman meant.

Chloe just nodded.

"I always thought that I'd give it to my daughter but like I said before I never had one and you're the closest thing I've ever had to one and so it was only natural for me to pass on the magic, that said you must now promise me that you'll one day pass the magic along to someone."

Rachel nodded wondering why Chloe said 'someone' and not 'your daughter' deciding not to ask this trivial question she began to eye the room in curiosity waiting to see who was to present her with a something new and what said something would be.

"Well," Quinn said with a smile, "as your best friend and Maid of Honor it was my job to pick out your something new and well I thought long and hard and was seriously pondering getting you something for the wedding night."

Rachel blushed while Shelby bent down to cover Stacy's ears as there was no telling what would be said next.

"However," Quinn said, "something like that would defeat the purpose of the bride having these items on her person as she walked down the aisle for good luck and so….."

Walking over toward a small table that sat at the side of the room Quinn picked up her clutch and pulled out a small velvet box.

"So, I admit that this exactly a wedding gift but more of an all my best friends dreams are coming true gift."

Rachel was intrigued as she flipped open the box to revel a silver chain with a silver horse shoe hanging from it.

"For Luck," Quinn said with a smile as she flipped the chain over in Rachel's hand, "and look," she said with a smile.

Turning the charm over in Rachel's hand Quinn pointed out the little fleck of gold.

"Is that…."

Quinn nodded.

"A Gold Star," she said with a smile, "They are kind of your thing right?"

Rachel just grinned as Shelby took the necklace and clasped it around her daughter's neck glad that she didn't already have another chain around her neck.

"Me next," Stacy said with an anxious grin.

The three older women that stood beside the bride nodded giving the younger girl the go ahead.

"I've got something for you to borrow," Stacy said pulling out a Blue ribbon from her pocket, "and its blue too see!"

The little girl was simply overjoyed to be joining in.

Rachel smiled.

"You know what Stacy, I know just the place I will wear this," she said with a grin holding out her wrist and tying the ribbon around it like a bracelet.

Quinn watched with a sense of longing in her eyes as Rachel caught her friends gaze.

"Don't worry Quinn, you'll find your prince charming someday too."

Quinn just nodded as suddenly there was a knock on the door and a familiar smile met Rachel's eyes.

"Are you ready sis," Blaine said with a smile.

Rachel simply nodded looking out through the doorway past her step brother to where her two dads stood waiting to escort her down the aisle.

"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up and getting married," one of her father's said.

"I know," the other one replied, "It seems like just yesterday we were driving her to her first dance competition."

Rachel's lips curled into the biggest smile as she thanked the powers that be for waterproof mascara while she leant over to hug her fathers.

"So, are you ready," one of her dads asked.

Rachel nodded composing herself as she linked one of her arms into each of theres and watched as Quinn and Stacy began to walk down the aisle following behind them.

Looking down the aisle she spotted Sam. He looked amazing in his suit and that nervous grin on his lips took her breath away.

Reaching the end of the aisles she gave her dads each a kiss before looking Sam in the eyes, in just a few short moments they would be man and wife.

The officiator began the ceremony with a speech. Seeing as how it was a non-denominational ceremony said speech turned out to be more about the infamous dress and their crazy courtship than anyone else.

"And now Samuel and Rachel would like to say something of their own."

Sam smiled a sweet grin to Rachel.

"There are two things that I love, slightly less then you of coarse and so I'm just going to let them express my feelings toward you."

Rachel rolled her eyes in wonderment as Sam went on.

"Nìwotx nga kin yawne nìwotx nga kin yawne nìwotx nga kin yawne yawne. yawne nìwotx nga kin, and a ttanslation for those not fluant in Na'vi like my bride, All you need is love, all you need is love, all you need is love love…. Love is all you need."

A smile crossed Rachel's lips making her wish that her own vows were quirky like Sam's and not just some quote from 'The Notebook'

"I don't know if I can top that," Rachel said with a smile, "but… well… Poets often describe love as an emotion that we can't control, one that overwhelms logic and common sense. That's what it's like for me. I didn't plan on falling in love with you, and I doubt that you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has happened only once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."

Sam simply smiled thinking that Rachel's quote was all too perfect all things considered about their relationship.

They stood in silence for a moment locked eye and eye before the officiator spoke up once more.

"Will you, Samuel Timothy Evans, have Rachel Barbra Berry to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Sam smiled, "I will."

"Will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, have Samuel Timothy Evans to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Rachel stated almost before the officiator was done asking her the question.

The officiator nodded as he prompted Sam and Rachel to exchange rings and after a few more words finally pronounced them husband and wife.

And they kissed a kiss that was just as powerful and magical as that first one on the beach if not more so.

"I love you Mr. Evans," Rachel said pulling back after the kiss however soon another kiss followed.

Pulling back the second time Sam now spoke, "I love you too Mrs. Evans."

**The End**

**And there you go, I swear i just wanted to keep putting this off cause I didn't want to end this and personally I don't think the ending was done as well as I wanted it to go. Now as to future projects I may write the Quill sequel or more Sam/Rachel or my Glee in General HOWEVER I think I'm going to hold off on any new glee piece unless it's the sequel to this until after the season finale May 24th. That said I'm still working on my Glee/General Hospital verse and my muse may come up with a one shot/drabble for Glee and if she does it'll most likely pop up in my 'Glee-full collective'.… much thanks to Katy for her support and her help in plotting what wasn't taken from the short story that inspired this as well as to each and every person who has read, reviewed, favored and alerted this piece…..**


End file.
